I Just Want to Dance
by PoetWITHOUTaCause
Summary: All Elizabeth wants to do is have a dance with her husband. one-shots. fluff. cute.
1. 1st Public Ball

**A/n: I own nothing of this movie and characters. Right now Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth, and Lydia and Mr. Wickham, and Jane and Mr. Bingley are all at a big ball held by some rich person. Georgiana is also there, with Lady Catherine De Bourgh, Caroline Bingley, and Mr. and Mrs. Collins.**

EPOV:

Oh, how wonderful! The place is beautiful! To my right are my sister Jane and her husband, Charles Bingey, and to my left is my husband, Mr. Darcy, not smiling. He does hate balls, but I absolutely adore them. The music, dancing, and partners all gathered around. In the crowd I saw Charlotte, but her husband Mr. William Collins was nowhere. I tugged on Darcy's arm, as he looked down at me I pointed over at her while he raised his brow. I tugged on his arm some more this time to indicate who just walked in. Mr. Wickham and Lydia were walking toward us, Lydia's mouth was non-stop moving and George just looked annoyed. Hey, he married her. Darcy went rigid and when I looked up he was pale. I let go of his arm, and walked over to Lydia Wickham.

"Sister, how are you?" I asked politely as her arms wound around my neck.

"Oh, lovely, you know how it is. Being married, you have to take charge." She whispered into my ear before untangling her arms from my neck. Then out loud she said "Wonderful and you?"

"Oh, you know, perfect." I looked over and smiled to Darcy. YES! I finally got a smile! I looked back over at Lydia, who was half smiling.

"Jane." I called over my shoulder. I felt a hand slip into mine, and Jane was next to me. We had renewed our relationship to how it was before Bingley and Darcy and were now the closest of all the sisters. As she and Bingley were three months married, Darcy and I were only two months married.

We were all smiles when barley anyone was around, but when we enter a ball he hides in his shell. I try to get him out but it never works so we usually just stand side by side, his arm around my waist. But tonight I want to dance. I curtsy to Lydia and Jane and slide my hand out, and then walk over to my husband. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close, as I snuggled into his side.

"I want to dance." I said, looking up.

"No."

"Why not?" I asked pulling away, and looking up at him.

"I don't like dancing, and I won't as long as I can help it."

"Fine." I stalked off to Jane's side again. "Jane?"

"Yes, dear sister? "

"May I borrow your husband? Mine is refusing to dance."

"Of course, my dear Lizzie. Have fun. But please return him."

"I have my own. Beside's I just want one dance." Then I turned my back and saw Mr. Bingley talking to Mr. Darcy.

"Mr. Bingley?"

"Lizzie."

"Would you care to dance?"

"I'd be delighted."

"Excuse me, dear." I told Darcy. He just looked at me. I walked straight to the dance, where a new one was being lined up. I took my place across from Bingley. We both bowed/ curtsied. Then the music started, my feet went right to it. The music was wonderful, fast paced. If only Darcy was across for me, but that didn't keep the giggles away.

Lydia joined with Wickham, and Charlotte with Mr. Collins, even Georgiana, who was dancing with a very handsome man. I saw Darcy when I turned and he was not so happy although Jane was laughing at Bingley and me because while I hit all the right steps, Charles did not. Then song was over. Jane and I convulsed into giggles after the dance. Lady Catharine walks up to us, looking at us distastefully. Charlotte asked where Anne was who had remained at home, upon her illness. She turned to Darcy. I braced myself for any insults that were coming. She never said anything nice to me.

"Will you and your _wife _be at dinner, on Saturday?"

"I think we will. Indeed." He said looking down and smiling at me as he wound his arm around me. "Please excuse us." He said pulling us to the dance floor. I smiled greatly. It was a slow one, much similar to the first one we danced to.

"How can you dance all night long? How do you keep going?"

"I just do, dancing is so spectacular!" I exclaimed.

"Why did you ask Mr. Bingley to dance?"

"I don't know, because I felt like dancing, why did you always dance with Caroline Bingley?

"Why do you ask such a question?" He asked coldly, we stood in the middle of the row, looking at each other.

"Because I can if I want. If you have no shame on that dancing, then I don't see why you can't dance with you wife at a ball, same as with her." I said coldly and then left the dance floor.

"Lizzie?" Jane called to me as she saw the coldness on my face.

"I shall see you at Lady Catherine's Saturday, Sister." I leaned over and pecked her on the cheek.

"How are you going to get home, my dear sister?"

"I'm very fond of walking, I like it. It clears my head."

"Goodbye, Lizzie. See you Saturday." She said pecking me on the cheek. I grabbed my coat and left, walking the grounds toward home. It was chilly outside even in the coat.

"You, know, I'll do anything for you. You also know I'm very shy." A voice sounded behind.

"You weren't shy with her."

"Lizzie, I love you and forever, I want to dance, but I can't."

"You're not that bad."I sighed and let him catch up.

"You missed the unforgiving motivations of Mr. Wickham at the ball, dear."

"Did I? What on earth did the wretched man do this time?"

"He tried to run after you, which was first when I was alerted of your leaving. Then I went to Mrs. Bingley and she said you left 10 minutes to the time." He told me, I through my arms around his neck and hugged him, he hugged me back.

"Why did he try to come after me?" I asked quizzically.

"Must be that you have your own Caroline, my pearl."

"Hey," I said hitting him on the chest. "That nickname is for weekends only." I started to giggle and he started to laugh. He quieted down a bit. "Do you want to go back or—"

"Home, I'm very much tried and need rest." He nodded and I decided I wanted to stay outside longer. So I push all of my weight on him, which made him stagger and fall. I couldn't stop laughing. Neither could he. We heard footsteps and up walked Georgiana. She looked at us and announced that she was heading home to bead.

"Remember when you first proposed to me?" I asked thinking about that rainy church day.

"The day that Miss Elizabeth Bennet rejected me in accusations, how could I not?"

"I so much fancied you then."

"You did? Well you have a way of showing it."

"You tore apart Jane and Charles, and how was I supposed to know that Wickham had been lying?"

"There was none, but you said that you would never prevail upon to marry me."

"That was when I first realized I fancied you. I did not realize I loved you until you rode away from the Collin's household. I thought that I had had lost you." He kissed me after I finished. It last only seconds but was very romantic. We laid back down.

"Mrs. Darcy?" I laughed because that name meant he was incandesantly happy.

"Yes, Fitzwilliam?" His turn to chuckle.

"May I?" He held out his hand and took mine in his and we danced under stars. Sooner or later the Bingley's found us and we started doing that one slow dance. It was the best, we had the time of our lives not dancing to a beat, just having fun and not being so uptight. I guess that's what happens when you just want to dance.


	2. 1st Private Ball

**I haven't wrote in a long while, so I decided to write this. I have been reading the book both original and Zombies, and watching the movie as of late. Have you seen Sense and Sensibility? Or read the book? Most charming, I recommend it, but the 1995 version with Kate Winslet and Alan Rickman. **

**Characters: Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, Mr. and Mrs. Bingley, Mr. and Mrs. Wickham, Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, Georgiana Darcy, Kitty and Mary Bennet, Caroline Bingley, Mr. and Mrs. Collins. There are a lot of people at the ball but it is a private one at Netherfield Park, so this is just the people I will be focusing on, but there are militia and gentlemen and so many more.**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**

EPoV

I walked around the crowds, watching people turn and talk, the dancing commenced just minutes. The laughing and voice were around me. There were friends and relatives, in-laws and sisters. The house was full of the people here for the private ball. There were red coats and shopkeepers, women and husbands.

I watched everything and everyone, evaluating some of the people to cross my view. My husband was in the parlor with Charles, William, and Dad. Wickham and Lydia were dancing. Mary was at the piano, with an intrusting man watching her dutifully, Kitty was talking to a red coat by the wall, laughing and being respectful. Ever since she had taken to Jane, Georgiana, I, she was so well behaved in society, not like our mother –who was half drunk- and our foolish sister of 16 year and already expecting.

"My dear Jane, I think our sisters shall be taken soon." I say, to the sister at my right, sitting down, smiling as I take next to her.

"I dare say you are correct, I hear from our mother that Mr. Cates has been courting our wise Mary for some weeks now." She says take a sip of water.

"Oh, but we cannot take anything our mother say to heart, how foolish she can say things when they are not even close. No, I must find out myself." I say taking my sisters hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Lizzy, do not embarrass Mary! For she is so lucky to be courted and 20, too! Let her be well!" Jane exclaims to me and I give her a short laugh in return.

"Do not fret, Jane, I'm going to go find Papa. Maybe we'll find our men at the same?" I say as I offer her my arm, she laughs as she takes it. We charge in to the groups of people, reply hello's and saying goodbye's. We finally find ourselves in the parlor, where the games of chance have been set up. Jane and I roll our eyes at Mr. Hurst who keep gambling his money away in drunkenness. I find our men at the corner talking to one another in confidence.

"Papa!" I exclaim as I rush over to his chair. It has been awhile since I have had the chance to talk with voice, as letters cannot talk. I throw my arms around his neck and Jane goes and sits on the arm of Bingley's chair, his arm snaking across her waist. Being married was so different, you were allowed to touch each other in public and you never were as reserved as you once were around your man.

"My dear Lizzy. How are you?" Papa asks me as I glance up at Darcy, who is studying his book, but I know that glance in his eyes.

"Wonderful as always! Have you talked to Lydia yet?" I ask him, wondering if she has told him the 'good' news or if Mama had told him.

"Oh, how fortunate she should be. I hear she is expecting and is quite glowing. I must tragically say I feel a bit sorry for her offspring. With your mother and myself, I hoped I would have at least one sensible child, but with parents as it will have, well, I have no words." He said, concentrating on his words as I went and sat by Darcy in the loveseat.

"I should say the same, though I feel a bit heartless." I say, the remark to Darcy, "Dear?" He looks at me questioningly, "Is this what heartlessness feels like?" I say, a teasing tone in my voice, and he looks at my with a raised eyebrow, Jane gasps along with Mr. Collin's as my father laughs, Bingley just chuckles.

"I say, my dear, that I could not really explain the feeling. When you feel void of anything but your own thoughts, and yourself at heart, then you are truly heartless to those around you." He says in an equally teasing tone.

"Oh, but with such pride how can you tell the difference, you have to know!" I exclaim, he just chuckles and tells me:

"I do not know, and never shall. For I have never experienced heartlessness. For when I was without you, I always had my sister, and without her my father or Bingley. So to ask me about heartlessness, well you'd be better off asking a Wickham about a dictionary." He said, and that got us all laughing. I leaned into him just a bit.

"I say, you two are quite a sight to behold." Says a quizzical voice, but the voice belongs to a Miss Caroline Bingley, who at 26, is making to look like a spinster. I smile up at her. She who loves my husband, or did, I dare say. For he has made his choice and I dare say I am the better pick, but I mean not to brag.

"Caroline, such time has passed!" Bingley says, jumping up from his chair and giving her a small hug as if he would wrinkle her if he applied any pressure. Sitting back down, she took the chair by him and Jane. Giving me a look to be countered with, and Darcy a look of admiration, Jane a look of niceness, Collins a look of disgust, my father a look of politeness, and Bingley, a look of love from a sister to her brother.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs. Darcy." She says in quite a formal tone, she thinks as much of as the De Bourgh's, well not as bad. Ever since I sat across from Darcy at a meal one Saturday, nothing has been the same.

"Please Caroline, Elizabeth. We are all family." I exclaim. She smiles forcedly.

"Ohh, Papa, the man with Mary, is what has been said to be true? The same with Kitty?" Jane asks him, leaning forward a bit, I watch as he chuckles.

"I have talked to both young men, and given both consent. The young Mr. Cates is not wealthy, but Mary is smitten, as for the Kitty, well, she has been engaged for some time, according to your mother. The man she is with is well with Darcy in age, he is 29. But he, I dare say, loves her. She has grown up a lot and it won't be the first time a young, handsome woman married a wealthy man." He finished, taking a sip of brandy.

"29? How old is Miss Catharine?" Bingley asks, astonished a bit though I don't know why. We just heard of a wedding near the coast of a Colonel Brandon of age 37 and a Miss Marianne of age 18 saying vows.

"Kitty is 18, now." I say, in a justifying tone.

"How is Georgiana? Any amiable men coming for her yet?" Caroline says, directing the conversations to us.

"Well, Mr. John Raddy has been around, has he not?" Darcy asks me.

"Yes, but I dare say she hasn't taking such a liking to him as he to her." I say back.

"Mr. Raddy, but he is of some age!" Bingley expresses.

"Charles, you act as if the old marriages are something new? Have you forgotten the one by the coast just a few weeks ago? Or my own to Darcy?" I ask him. Then as Darcy gives me a 'look', I exclaim: "Not that you are old to my age, Love. I just meant the difference of our years, one-and-twenty years I am to your nine-and-twenty." He shakes his head, and goes back to his book. I shake my head and roll my eyes. Jane just laughs and Bingley along with her, Papa chortles as he takes another sip of his brandy, Caroline smirks.

"My dear, I want to dance." Mrs. Collins says to her husband who has taken to playing with the drunken Mr. Hurst.

"Love?" Darcy asks me, as he looks at me, setting his book down. "Will you share a dance?" He asks me. I am surprised by this, because he has only ever asked a few times. He chuckles and takes my hand, leading me off to the dance floor. We pass Mother, talking loudly and ostentatiously, Lydia, raving about her pregnancy to Charlotte who can relate as her own son toddles around her house. We snake around couples and stags, reaching the floor for dancing. We start a dance, which is a slow one.

We go around, and across, through, and through again, down line, back up but backwards. It's spirited and lovely. We get to a faster but still slower, it was our first dance. I smiled at my husband, never really knowing what went right. I felt my heart flutter, and a coursing spark ran through me as our palms touched. It was if this _was_ our first dance. I felt the world slip away from me, and all I could see was Darcy, my Darcy. He was tall, brooding, shy, handsome, well-read, gentle, and loving. He was everything a well-brought up man ought to be and more.

I saw him as I always had since we had told each other of our feelings. It was inescapable, but the song ended and as the tune went a fast pace, I lead us away from the dance floor, to an alcove. In which we were hidden from peering eyes, I turned to him.

"You once said 'You have captivated me body and soul, and I love, love, love you.' Well, Darcy, I must say you have done the same." I say in a whispering voice. He smiles and I pull him into a hug. I hug him tight to me, never wanting to let him go.

"Mrs. Darcy?" He said, in quite an equal volume as my own. I look up to him, and he captures my lips, something that still takes me by surprise. But I do kiss him back, even though it was quite inappropriate in place of what is taking place, a ball. But we still kiss, even though it broken off soon, it is still nice. We often kiss at home, but never in public, in public we hold hands or wrap our arms.

I hold his face in my hands and we smile at each other. Giving him one chaste kiss for last till we reach on in a fortnight, we left our spot and went back to our party.


	3. 2nd Public Ball

**GOD! I love, love, love(!) this book. Given spirit to so many new inspirations, and as is, I cannot contain them at all! So, I shall write at once for you dearest readers! Read and Review!**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**

2 days after the Darcy Wedding-

As so it was to be, before I was to quit Netherfield for Pemberly, my mother insisted that Mr. Darcy and I join in one last ball in Meryton. So as I am compelled, we accepted, attending as guest of my family, for I no longer live within their walls. We saw many a fine persons. Dancing with all that could be, even some Militia had come back to town, and Lydia to visit bringing her dreadful husband, though they did look happy. Being as self-centered as the pair is, they had not heard of my marriage, of course, for my family was still surprised of it.

We longed to tell, but they wanted it to be a surprise, and Darcy and I, we do not like surprises. So, we do not go along, but if people don't question they cannot find out. Everyone must think I am still with my parents, and that Darcy is once again traveling with Bingley and my sister. Very well, if that is what they are to think.

I stand next to a post waiting for dancing to start and bring something of the topic 'who is dancing with whom' and if it is of any importance. I would seek out my dearest, but Mama would have a heart attack, and it would be the last of me. So, I wait.

"Miss Eliza?" I hear behind me and turn around. It is Mr. Wickham! Oh how fun this surprise has beseeched me, for I shall toy with him, see how he likes it being fooled! I never act in such a manner, but this for once, cannot be passed up! TO show him that I know of his true nature? I do not care of keeping the secret. I see Mary pass by and grab her arm.

"Mary, you must find my mother and please tell her, that our secret can be kept no longer." I whisper in her ear, she nods and hurries off. When I look back up, I see Wickham has made his way towards me. "Mr. Wickham, where is my sister?" I ask, putting on an earnest façade.

"Oh, off entertaining Catherine with amusing tales of married life, I suppose." He said, earning a modest nod of my head. "I must say, in all confidence, of which I came to speak to you of a very different nature." He said most quietly, and that enough caught me speechless, that he took liberty to go on! "It has been passed around town of town to the next that Pemberly houses a Mrs. Darcy." He says in an attitude of surprise?

Imagine my confusion that he had brought it up, for I thought I would have to! So to hear these words falling through his own lips into my ears, well, I can say I'm startled, but I reply. "Yes, I have heard." He nods.

"Once I remember, long ago, when we first met, we shared mutual feelings on the wretched man. Though when you quitted Kent and came back to your home, you said your feelings had changed toward the man." He paused, taking a breath, before continuing. "I wish to know now what your feelings are, and who, you think, the unfortunate women might be." Said he.

"I dare say! How could you talk of such things in this way! You wish to know or do you demand. For which of you say one, your tone says another! So, in the case of you first question, please excuse me in saying that I will not answer such a private question in a confidence of which I not need nor want!" I exclaim at him, though he, startled by sudden outburst, just nodded. "As for your second question of my opinion, I must say, I have to say I can have no judgments on the woman of whom Darcy has married."

"As to why can you have no judgment? Is she of some importance of you? Do you know the lady!" He exclaimed, in quite a surprise tone that it could hardly be marked as a question. As I was about to fully disclose that I was the lady on whom he said the vows and wedded, the dancing had commence and my own hand was sought after by many a gentleman, but one was watching me, and so was another, I carefully, bowed my head towards the one of most importance.

I then turned to Mr. Wickham, "Yes I do, because to finally tell the truth, to not keep it a secret, for I am leaving the next day around mid-morning." I say, checking over my shoulder to find Darcy gaining distance.

"Please, Miss Eliza, disclose her name! Tell who the poor woman is so we can grieve her foolishness in such a man she has chosen!" He said, getting gayer by the minute. I look over my shoulder once more to see Darcy right behind me. I gave a kind smile, to which he returned. Offering me his hand, he only said two words, which dare say, shook Wickham to his core, for the words he sated clear as day were:

"Mrs. Darcy?" to which I curtseyed, took his hand and we joined the dances. I caught a glance at Wickham in all his foolishness, told my husband of what we were talking about, and saw him chuckle when to all, he replied "He must watch himself." I nodded, and to say we had attention was an understatement. For the rest of the night, we danced only with each other, then my mother finally had to tell people why when the question poured in, and we stood side-by-side with me on his arm, next to Mr. and Mrs. Bingley.

My mother was not happy, but my father was happy that I was happy; knowing my mother's pathetic scheme made me resentful. I tried to ignore her follies to the best of myself, but some cannot be pushed aside! When we four left to Netherfield, I had much congratulation and best wishes. As we reached the house, Darcy and I went to our room to get dressed for bed.

"I do not understand the man! He thinks such things, as in he had us a fooled, and at least some were righted in the summer! For I have to take part that he did have me fooled to think you disagreeable and selfish, but to say that I still do, oh the wretched man! I cannot believe I have to call him brother! I never shall, you know." I say, slipping into my night-gown, fuming over the man.

"My love, we know the truth as so does those who matter. Wickham is a poor soul on which nothing can ever be kept in confidence. For your sister, I cannot have say in the matter as I chose to ignore her and let them be. As I once said: 'For I can forgive the follies and vices of other, but my good opinion once lost, is lost forever.' I do mean it when I say that they are not worth our time or thoughts, and we should get Kitty acquainted with my sister, if you do not wish to lose her to the thing in which you lost your sister and your mother." He said, climbing into bed with me. As I lay my head down, I let out a breath.

"You always know how to calm me, for that I love you." I say, giving him a kiss good night before entering the dreams which I could not grasp, but always felt his arm securely around my middle.


End file.
